undiscovered_caw_talentfandomcom-20200215-history
Lula
Alula Negus better known as Lula in ELW a great superstar From ELW and his first show his second show he is in is YWE (youtube wrestling entertainment) and a former OCW superstar he is also currently in WCA (Wrestlig Champion Attitude) . He is a former ELW champ and World Heavyweight Champion. Brothers: Ginji and Kid Wild ELW (2010 - Present) Debut; ELW Championships and various feuds. Lula made his debut in the game Wrestlemania XIX he made an impact to ELW by Derrin Bishops introducing his opponet which was his friend.Derrin Bishops told his friend Lula that he wanted to fight Lula for his championship but lost. When ELW was never on youtube and just recorded for fun it moved to Smackdown vs Raw 2009 and thats when Lula faced Zie Chang for his ELW title. Lula then went off as a ELW Champion. When his brother Kid Wild lost his tag team champion he went for his brother, which then they had a friendly rivalry. When they got to Judgement Day Lula retained his title by a KO through the table. While Lula was a threat to ELW Tar was a bigger threat and he was a #1 contender for Lula's title he ambushed Lula i n and out the ring. Until Lula's brother said they were tired of their brother getting injured then Tar got a handicap match between Kid Wild and Domination. Then Tar had a few friend in the back named Prohibited and Mark Mathews. When Summer Slam came it was the two brothers vs Prohibited and Mark Mathews. and in a Hell in a cell Tar won with the help of Lula's injury's. Lula did not let the injury stop him he was drafted into Smackdown and then had his first match in Smackown with facing T-man and Lula won. Lula came back at with a attitude to win he then got moved down to the intercontinental level he made an announcement at Smackdown that he will face Danny Pearson for the Intercontinental Champoinship he wanted to win. In a Ladders match he was better then ever and had the win over Danny at Extreme Rules. Lula soon had a winning reign and beat Burke and The Natural in a triple threat match and also won. When Lula met Tar in the backstage again he wanted to show Tar injury or not he can beat him. So in a no disqualification match he beat Tar keeping his title but Angus also made a return ambushing Lula. Now the meet at the bash and without any notice of the ref Tar came to help Angus and angus gets the pin but Justin eletric comes out to help a friend and attacks Tar but Mr.Al comes out to tell Angus he has another opponet and there was Younes Xevion in a finisher to Angus and take the title away from Lula and Angus. Lula and Justin Electric were in a tag team steel cage match between tar and angus and Justin and Lula won making lula a contender for the intercontinental championship. At MITB it was Younes Xevion Lula and Angus and in a triple threat match angus was the first to be eleminated then it was Lula being pinned by Younes Xevion but then they both shook hands.He started smackdown by confronting with Nitro and tell him he does not care which YUW superstar comes he will still be superior. Later Lula and Kid Wild saved there cousin A-X from nitro attacking him. PASW (2013-nowadays) Lula made his appearance after Adrian Destiny defeated Rob Van Dam for the PASW Undisputed Championship at PASW In Ur House: The Summer Slam!, challenging Destiny to a championship match at PASW Anniversary Bash. Lula went to face Adrian destiny it was a brutla fight one if adrian destiny's members went to go intefere but that did not stop lula in the middle of the match ELW Alex which is Lula's friend attacked him and Adrian destiny then put a pinfall on top of Lula to make Adrian destiny win WCA (2013-present) It was reported that Lula had signed a contract with WCA (Wrestling Championship Attitude). When he will debut is unknown Lula made his WCA debut at Royal Rumble for the National Chamionship and he won. Then at Rebellion Alex Mins had a rematch versus Lula but before the match he got attacked by black and still went out for his match but lost to alex mins. At wrestlemaia Bro Code had a 4 on 4 match vs the colors and udertaker was teamed up with Bro Code and they won. At judgment day he send his #1 contendership for the heavywhieght title to his brother Kid Wild. At crash Bro Code (Lula and Domination) for the tag titles and both tag teams were attacked by the colors.At money in the bank it was a tag turmoil and Bro Code beat Green Power and Red Demon and they also beat the X-team aka Corporation-X ad Hero and Angelo then when dead man and savior cam out savior F-5 dominatio and got pinned.At hell in Georgia Bro Code faced Savior and Deadman again and and deadman betrayed Savior and Lula pinned savior and Bro code was champions again. Lula was fighting for his World Heavywheight champion at Brawl vs Big Dad and Kamikaze and he was in a great fight and reatained his title. Kamikaze and Lula shook hands. SWE (2014-present) Debut & Intercontinental Champion On February 16, 2014 Lula sign a contract with the SWE which finds the close brothers and together Domination and Kid Wild reforming Bro Code, on the same night on RAW will be announced Lula will be part of Wrestlemania 1. At Wrestlemania Lula challenge The Emo and AJ Reyes in a Triple threat match for the United States Championship, but loses after being pinned by AJ Reyes. Lula is set to face Kenneth at Extreme Rules. At Extreme Rules 2014 after a fought match Lula defeat Kenneth with the Emrald Fusion. At king of the ring he was saved by Antho to chair attack by Rocker but he lose in the semifinal agains Sdollao. At Money in the Bank 2014 challenge the Intercontinental champion Joshie P and Jack 2D in a triple threat but he can not win the title. At Summerslam challenge Joshie P in a tables match and after a fought match Lula finally wins the intercontinental Championship. On the Raw after Summerslam, Lula would defeat Joshie P in a rematch to retain the title, afterwards he would be attacked the No.1 Contender Kenneth. At Night of Champions, Lula would retain the Intercontinental Title against the No.1 Contender Kenneth. At No Way Out, Lula would defeat Joshie P & Kenneth in a Triple Threat Match to keep the Intercontinental Title. At Hell in a Cell lose the Intercontinental title against the new Superstar Rio Best. Feud with Trevor Nitro At Survivor Series loses the opportunity to regain the title as the first is distracted, ensuring the pinfall Best of Rio, and then attacked by the new SWE Superstar Trevor Nitro, who shortly after Lula accused of being just a loser. At TLC, Lula would defeat Trevor Nitro in a Singles Match. At Royal Rumble, Lula would defeat Trevor Nitro again in a rematch. YFW (2014-present) It was reported that Lula had signed a contract with YFW (Youtube Full Wrestling). When he will debut is unknown. YIW (2015-Present) ECW Champion Lula would debut with YIW (YouTube Impact Wrestling) at the Royal Rumble event where he would defeat The Show to win the ECW Title in his debut match. At Elimination Chamber he lost to Arrow after Arrow pinned The Show. At Wrestlemania Arrow beat him an extreme rules match. Feud with Tornado At Raw after wm Tornado along with Rio Best and Hektor, attacked Lula until his bros made the save. This made a 6 man tag at Extreme Rules which Bro Code won. Championships & Accomplishments ELW: *ELW Champion - 4x *World Heavyweight Champion - 2x (Current) *Intercontinental Champion - 2x *2010 Royal Rumble Winner YWE: *YWE Champion - 1x (Current) *United States Champion - 1x *2014 RAW Mr. MITB *2013 Feud of the Year WCA: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x *National Champion - 1x *WCA Tag Team Champion- 1x Bro Code and Mario Sanchez "S" WWE: *Intercontinental Champion - 1x EWE: *World Heavyweight Champion - 1x (Current) *ECW Champion - 1x YIW: *ECW Champion - 1x Knickname and Theme Song Mr.N-Credible The Legit one Theme Song Fly Together - Red Cafe